


Off Smash Hours! (SSBU One-Shots)

by Lin144



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, most of these will be one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin144/pseuds/Lin144
Summary: We know exactly what all the Smash fighters are doing when the game is on: fighting one another, whether it's online or local, finishing up the story mode, or just messing around with the recent stage builder.But what do they do when the Switch is off, and when Smash isn't being played? We can only try to imagine.All events in this fanfiction are meant to be Smash canon, so please don't get upset if I mess up any facts on any other characters.Also there will be ships, but keep in mind that most of them won't be prominent.





	1. "Mother" Palutena (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Summary for this one-shot:
> 
> A girls night out was planned and all the female fighters were able to make it. Now they get to rock the plaza and talk about all sorts of fake rumors on the other fighters, like how Fox probably jumps into snow like the name he is or how Pit and Dark Pit are pretty much like Palutena's sons.
> 
> Wait, that last part isn't true?  
> -  
> Also the characters have phones because they probably would in Smash, at least.

All of the girls were in a circle on some pillows laughing at the stories they were telling. They all knew they were fake, but it was fun to do. 

"Okay here's one," Lucina attempted, not being the best at making stories up like this. "Um... I heard... that Pit and Dark Pit are pretty much Palu's sons!"

"What?" Palutena looked to the bluenette in confusion.

"You know, it does make since," Peach added, before taking a sip of her tea.

"No the two are not at all my sons!" the goddess told her friends, holding her hands out. "Pit is just merely like a soldier under my arm and Dark Pit is just a clone of him. Neither one of them is my son."

"You sure?" Daisy spoke up, "You really like to treat them as your own babies."

"Proof?"

"Whenever that one time when we were still in the 4th rendition of this game, and we had gotten snow?" Zelda pointed out. "All of us decided to try a snowball match. All of us were there on time except for you and those two. What took you so long?"

Palutena just sighed, propping her legs up, since she wasn't in her usual attire, "Pit was insisting that he could wear his usual battle uniform in the snow to show how tough he was against you all, not realizing the snow meant it was going to be freezing out. Once realizing it, I helped him and Dark get into proper winter gear so they would get a could or end up freezing their wings."

"...Like a mom would?" Rosalina added on.

"I told you I'm not their mother!" Palutena was getting red with anger and embarrassment. "Okay, what about Robin with Lucina?"

"it doesn't count if I'm actually her mother," Robin said to the goddess, patting her back. "Plus, how many times do you tell to be careful no matter where they're heading after that one day I came to visit?"

"Every time... Pit or Dark Pit... leaves..."

"And how many times do you cheer either of them on when they're both in battle?" the Wii Fit Trainer continued the questionnaire.

"At least every match... either of them are in..."

"Lastly, how often do you end up leaving early on these occasions because something happened with the two?" Bayonetta finished off.

"Not all the time! The two are responsible enough to live without me being there!"

"Really, now, darling?"

"Of course!"

"Then how come your phone's ringing with that cute ringtone you put for Pit?" Palutena looked to the device, seeing that the flightless angel was, in fact, calling her. She slowly answered it and then put it next to her ear.

"Yes, Pit?"

"Um... how do I explain this... so Pittoo and I were trying to make our own food, since you didn't leave much and... we need your help..." the goddess sighed as she looked to the others who were holding all the same face, while Isabelle was just clapping and laughing at the scene. She eyed them all as Zelda laughed as well.

"Well?" she asked.

"I guess this does mean I'm pretty much their mother... I'll be over in a second, Pit."

"Wait,  _mother_ _?_ What does that me-" Palutena hung up and got her stuff packed up. The other girls waved bye two the goddess as she made her way out and back to her home at the temple. When getting there, smoke greeted her nostrils, and it only got stronger when she opened the doors, greeted by two boys just covered in ash and smoke.

"Welcome home... Lady Palutena..." Pit said nervously while giving a wave. Dark Pit just turned around silently, face equally ashy as his double. The goddess could help but laugh at the events before. "Uh... are we in trouble?"

"No," Palutena said, grabbing her staff and replaced the smoke with rain in the home for a few seconds. "Just upset that the girls were right."

The goddess went to clean the mess the boys made and decided to try and recreate what they were making. Knowing the two were pretty much one in the same, it probably was either cake or a burger. Either way, it was just a pile of ash now.

"Right about what? Also what did you mean on that  _mother_ part?"

"Just something we were talking about. Now you boys mind helping me clean up this mess you made?"

"Anything for you, Lady Palutena!"

"Sure..." both angels said simultaneously, going to help Palutena out. She just laughed more, leaving the two just as confused. 


	2. A Prince in the Summer (One-shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer has arrived and so has the exaggerated whether. Luckily everyone isn't wearing all their gear, since nobody's playing the game for a while. Everyone except a certain, stubborn, Altean prince. It's going to take the next five Smash games for Ike to convince him to TAKE THE ARMOR OFF!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this one-shot, consider that most characters within the same series live in the same house. An example being all the LoZ characters live in one place together.
> 
> This one-shot will contain some IkeMarth, if you all are down and okay with it.

Upon waking up, Ike was greeted to an abnormal panting right next to him. He turned over to see Marth asleep, but he looks like he just walked through the deepest river that was nearby. The sleeping bluenette's face also seemed to be red. The mercenary gave a check, and it was also super heated. He was confused and worried, sleep leaving him instantly as he pulled the covers off of them. Before voicing the concern, he discovered why it looked like the prince of Altea was about to faint in his sleep, if that's even possible.

"Hey... Marth, wake up," Ike spoke with a lower voice to keep from waking anyone else, considering it's still pretty late... or early? The prince was easy to wake, as his eyes looked around, sweat dripping some into his eyes. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"My uniform? Why?" the prince answered casually.

"You're wearing your fighting gear, in the summer, while the game is off?"

"Yes. You don't know when they'll decide to turn the game back on a play. Always have to be ready," Marth sat up and crossed his arms, examining his partner's current attire. "I see you aren't prepared."

"Yea, because I'm pretty sure we got the hint that we are all on vacation, since they're gone."

"Maybe someone else will play," Marth suggested.

"Yea, you're right. Maybe the cat will, if it HAD THE BRAIN!"

"Okay, someone human, then."

"DID YOU REALLY THINK-" Ike took a deep breath, going to put on the t-shirt that had the Ragnell on it, some shorts and shoes. He instantly grabbed the prince's hand and dragged him outside. "Come with me."

The two went out of the manor, towards the plaza where some of the other fighters were at.

"Now, tell me, do you see a single fighter here in their fighting clothes?"

"No. Jeez, what is making everyone so slow?"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS SLOW, MARTH!"

"Are you two okay?" Ike turned and saw Palutena, Pit, and Dark Pit next to them. From the looks, the goddess probably just wanted to get out and get the two boys some ice cream. Pit just rose his hand and waved at the two.

"Morning, Mr. Ike!" he said, then went back to licking his ice cream.

"Everything's fine, just someone doesn't know what it means to relax," Ike explained, glaring at Marth, who hasn't changed state since the mercenary woke up and examined him. Palutena caught on and shot up.

"Marth, you're heating up! I thought he was just so red because he was embarrassed by a surprise date from you," she admitted. "You should take some of that off before it becomes fatal."

"Wait,  _dating?!_ " Pit questioned, but was nudged by his mirrored to just stay out of it. 

"I'm fine. Just being prepared for when we have to fight."

"Are you really that stupid..." Dark Pit commented, getting a nudge back.

"Boys," Palutena directed at the two.

"Sorry, Lady Palutena," the two angels said, going back to their ice creams.

"Marth, you should really try to relax for a while. We all know that the player won't be back for a while, and there isn't anyone to play until they get back. That is unless their cat suddenly turns human and starts playing, but I doubt that'll happen," she told the prince. "If you keep that on any longer, you could end up getting heat syncope or a heatstroke. Also I think I've noticed that not a single sweat drop has lightened off your body. You might want to rest now before-"

"I TOLD YOU I'M FINE!" Marth yelled, obviously wobbling now. The prince felt some arms on him, seeing Ike hold him in place. He wiggled out while panting slowly and eyes not focusing on a single soul around him. "I don't need any of this off!"

He hadn't realized he nearly fell over. He only noticed he was nearing downwards until two pairs of extra hands helped him from crashing into the concrete below. Vision coming back, he saw the two angels above him, as well as everyone else. Ike was the closer one, though.

"M...th!" Ike's voice was fuzzy with the ringing in his ears. The other three blurry blobs seemed to be moving, but Marth couldn't tell.

"I told you..." the prince started, hand going to his side as it felt like it was knotting. "I-I'm... fi..."

Before he could finish the sentence, Marth ended up blacking out.

"OH NO! OHNOOHNOOHNOOH-"

"CALM IT, PIT STAIN!" Dark Pit smacked the other.

"We can help out, if you-"

"It's fine," Ike said, picking the fainted up in his arms. "He may be a prince of a whole country, but he sure is stubborn."

The mercenary walked off back to their home, as the goddess and angels watched them leave.

"Well, that felt a little familiar, right Pit?" Palutena turned to the brunette.

"That was just one time! Plus I've never seen snow before, you couldn't blame me!"

* * *

 

Marth began to open his eyes to shining light in his face. When waking up, he was met with the instant relief of feeling cooler and lighter. That's when he realized his uniform was off. In fact, everything but his underwear was off.

"W-what? Where's my-"

"It's hanging up," Ike said, turning over in the bed to face his lover, who was in the same state of clothing, "where it should be."

"But-"

"No  _buts!_ We're all on vacation, and that's including yourself. I don't want to see all of that stuff on you again until we OFFICIALLY have to get ready for fighting," Marth just sighed in defeat as he felt two arms hold him close.

"Okay, fine..." Marth admitted defeat, snuggling into the embrace and closing his eyes, but pulling back some. "Can I at least have my shirt on?"

"Of course," Ike reached for his own and helped his prince get the fabric on. Once it was, the two were back to the hug, and right back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be a 92% chance that I'll accidentally include Pit in to most or possible all of these.


	3. They Said "Fighters" not... Babies? (One-shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was meant to be a relaxing one. That was until some of the fighters have been found turned into kids or even babies. Nobody knows how it happened, but most of the remaining same-aged fighters have suspected at least five possible fighters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot will be containing both Robins and both Corrins. The female Robin's name will be spelled different to clarify which is talking.

Palutena opened her front door and entered as she set her staff and tiara at one of the tables. Then she took her shoes off, and began to tie her hair back up.

"Pit, I'm back from the fight," she announced. No response like she usually got. "Pit? You aren't trying to prank me, now are you?"

The goddess made her way to her, techinally, son's room to check on him, only to be greeted by a high-pitched laugh. She just smiled before opening the door.

"Okay, I understand that you find it funny do sound squeaky with that mushroom's of Mario, Pit, but you should be out of there by now," Palutena opened the door all the way and gasped at the sight before her; Pit and Dark Pit were both on the floor, but... younger. 

Pit appeared to be an actual baby, whilst Dark Pit appeared to be a toddler. The brunette was in the air, flapping his wings rapidly while his double just watched him from below.

"Oh no, how did this happen?!" Palutena exclaimed, walking to the two. She knew that not a single one was going to answer, they were kids right now, after all. She just sighed, getting the two. This would have been easier if Pit wasn't already so close to the ceiling. "Come on, Pit, get down from there. You can fly around later. Though, I'm not understanding how you're flying without mine or Viridi's help..."

The brunette just laughed more and clapped his hands until the goddess grabbed him gently and took them to the kitchen to make them something, thinking the two boys would be hungry. While trying to find food, a knock on the door was heard, but she played it off at first. Then it came again.

"In a second!" she called out, not managing to find any food for the unexpected kids. The knock came again. This time, Palutena shot up, ran to the door and slammed it open, "WHAT?!"

The sight before her was a shock; some of the other fighters were all holding what appeared to be babies or toddlers of the other remaining fighters.

"Can I help you all with something?" she asked them all. Ike was the first to speak, holding a way obviously younger Marth in his arms.

"Yea, you can tell us why half the other fighters are babies!" he said in defense.

"And you're assuming I did it?"

"Yep!"

"Because I'm a goddess and tend to do all sorts of crazy magic that I am capable of doing?" a nod was earned and Palutena just sighed. "Well, sorry, I didn't do this one. I was required to be in a match today, so I came home to the same problem."

The goddess moved aside to show the two angels who happened to have gone and opened all the kitchen cabinets.

"Oh no, PIT, DARK PIT, DON'T TOUCH ANY OF THAT!" she ran over to get them, only to slip on some waste food that was tossed on the floor by the two. This happened to make Pit laugh and clap, his little wings flapping in joy. Palutena got up from the floor and tried to clean the kitchen, for now. "Well, I can guess who decided to throw the fruit on the floor."

While watching them, Marth had reached out, obviously wanting to join the two angels. Ike just held him closer, preventing him from possibly dropping.

"Okay, then who do you think it could be?" Ike questioned her.

"Well, I'm not the only one who uses any form of magic. Maybe Zelda done it,"

"I could have, if the same hadn't happened for me," the Hyrulian princess said, holding a younger link's hand. "Don't get me started on trying to figure out if this was the right Link or not. Reminder that there's three of them around, now."

"Well the other sources could either be Rosalina or whichever Robin. Either way, I have no responsibility in this," Palutena picked the angel boys up into her arms, Dark Pit trying to get free, and went to the other two who weren't affected. "So is it just Link and Marth?"

"Not exactly," Ike started, "Lucina and Roy are stuck trying to cheer up a crying Chrom, Isabelle seemed to be turned into a smaller puppy, the Pokemon trainer's Ivysaur and Charizard devolved, somehow, and even Sonic's gone back to just being silent. We don't know much about anyone else, yet."

"Well let's get to those other three now before we discover more than just nine fighters were turned into kids," Palutena said, putting on her more casual shoes and darted out the door with the others.

"Wait, do we have an idea where either one of them are at?" Ike questioned, following the two girls as they reached the main plaza. The goddess stopped and turned to him.

"Reminder, you live with two of them."

"Right... but what about Rosalina?"

"She'll probably be either somewhere in this area or her home. If her home... we may have a hard time getting up their without launching ourselves," Zelda pointing out, kneeling to check the little hero of the wild in case he was hurt or tired from the constant running. She picked the boy up to let him rest.

"We'll check around here, first," Palutena said, but was lost on her train of thought when feeling her hair being tugged. She looked to Pit who was doing the tugging. "But before that... I think we'll need to get food for Pit and... where's Dark Pit?"

"Isn't that him over there?" Ike pointed to near one of the shops, a small figure with dark wings. Palutena hurried over to him, and picked him off it's feet, scaring the double.

"Don't wander off like that, okay?" she instructed. The fallen angel started to have small tears form in his eyes, making the goddess go into mother instinct mode. "Hey, it's okay. I'll get you both something to eat... as soon as we find Rosalina, okay?"

The two angels just gave some giggles off, warming the other three's hearts up.

"Find me for what?" the queen asked, her Luma bouncing in the air.

"Well, unless you've gone blind, we kind of have a problem here," Ike told her, sounding irritated. Rosalina looked to the kids that he, Palutena, and Zelda were all holding. She examined them all, her Luma following to play with some of them.

"I guess it wasn't just Fox that this happened to," she commented.

"So you do admit that you did this!"

"No," she stepped back. "I'm just making sure to see who else this has affected. From what I see, it's gotten Link, Marth, and both Pits."

"Yep, but this means there's only two others we can go to," Palutena said, turning to Ike.

"R-right!" he said, taking the lead to find Robin. Not sure which one, but... yes.

* * *

 

"No... no... NONE OF THESE ARE USEFUL!" Robin cried. He flipped through all of his pages of his books to no veil as Chrom continued to.

"We've tried everything... WHY IS MY DAD SO HARD TO CHEER UP?!" Lucina complained, patting his back to try and calm him down. "...why does it hurt speaking that aloud?"

"Maybe he's hungry?" Roy suggested, instantly running to their huge kitchen, "DO WE HAVE ANY SOFT FOOD? IS ICE CREAM GOOD FOR BABIES?!"

"What is with all your shouting?" Robbyn came in, seeing Lucina completely tired and hair messed up, Roy digging through all their food in the kitchen, and he counterpart flipping through a book of his, as though trying to find something. In that instant she walked in, Chrom stopped crying. Lucina looked up to him as he was making grabby hands at female Awakening character. He was also smiling and giggling.

"Mom? WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?!" the Ylissean princess said, running to her mom and handed her the child. He instantly hugged her and the other three all let out a sigh of relief. "Sweet, sweet release..."

"Why on Earth is Chrom a baby? If this is him?" Robbyn questioned, keeping a hold on him.

"We don't know," the other Robin spoke, still flipping through the pages. "We just got back from that tournament and he and Marth were babies. Ike went to see if this was Palutena's doing and-"

"It wasn't anyone of us," the goddess spoke, her, Ike, Zelda, and Rosalina joining the other Fire Emblem characters. They saw the bountiful amount of fighters that were turned into kids or younger with them all. Some of them were all giggly or sleeping. The only one who seemed the same was Sonic, except his color was lighter and his eyes lacked the usual green.

"How many has this affected?" Robin questioned, examining from a far. While looking them over, Lucina saw in the corner of her eye a sheet with two little lumps under it. She went to take it off and was greeted by both Corrins giving the smallest growl at her, as to scare her.

"Them, plus these two," she told him, picking the two up and brought them over. The two just clung to her arms while laughing.

"Well if that's all of them, how do we fix them back to their normal selves?" Zelda asked. Robin slammed the book down and opened another one and his expression changed with delight, reading the discovery.

"So, uh..." he hesitated, seeing his usual bookmark on the page, "I forgot that during the tourney some of you were at, I found this book and happened to read this passage... guess it worked... heh."

"Then how do we fix this?" Roy asked, peering over his shoulder. "Maybe some counter spell, or antidote or-"

"We wait for it to wear off!" Robin announced, closing the book.

"What do you mean by wait?!" Ike barked.

"I mean, today, they're all affected by that spell. By tomorrow or the morning, they should be a little older. In a short time, they should all age back to their original age. Until then, they'll be around being babies," he explained.

"So in short, father is a baby now, but tomorrow he'll most likely be at the general adolescence age?" Lucina asked.

"Yep!"

"The fact that the other me was only capable of such a mess," Robbyn commented.

"Well, until then, we should do our best to keep an eye on them all," Palutena said, eyeing her two, sleeping angels. "I should really get these two some food though. Good luck in watching the others, Ro."

"Same to you, Palu," Rosalina said as the other three left and headed back to their own homes. When reaching home, Palutena heard Pit give a yawn and already woke up from the short nap, a growl from his stomach right after. The goddess laughed and took them to the kitchen.

"Don't worry, I'll try to find something for you two to eat," she told them, setting the two at the counter to retrieve some of the apples she had, all while keeping an eye on the two.

* * *

 

"Pit?! Where are you and D-"

"Over here, Lady Palutena!" a voice cried. The goddess looked to the meadow area to see the two angels, as well as Ike, Zelda, Link, and Marth. Four of the six there looked very tired and confused. The good thing on them was that the prince, hero, and angels were back to their original age. "I hope it's not to much to ask, but what happened these last few days? I feel like I blacked out and now I feel really sick."

"Not to mention this headache," Marth spoke, leaning against Ike for support. The mercenary just laughed nervously while patting his shoulder, but was motioned to stop. "That's just making it worse..."

"Sorry," Ike told him.

"I also feel like I've gotten heavy out of nowhere," Link added to the complaints. Zelda just laughed while comforting him.

"It's a long story," she told them.

"It's also a complicated one to tell out loud," Palutena said, sitting down to join the group, "though it was heart warming seeing Dark laughing like he was, yesterday."

"HUH?!" Dark Pit questioned, feeling flustered, yet confused, "What do you mean?!"

"Not to mention not being able to find my headband. Turned out Marth gotten it and decided he was going to try and bite into it," Ike added to the stories."

"I-I did what?" the prince questioned, getting just as red.

"Oh, you should have seen Link! He always seemed to be in a hurry to stick by my side, like he was a duckling following it's mother," Zelda laughed.

"W-what?" Link joined the red party. This just made Pit jump up to his feet.

"CAN YOU, PLEASE JUST TELL US WHAT HAPPENED?!" he begged, only to get more laughs. He just sat back down, pouting into his propped up legs.

"Well, if you four are willing to hear the whole thing," Palutena started, clearing her throat. "It was during the middle of that tourney I had to go to the other day..."


	4. He Forgot He Was a Cupid (One-Shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After running into the two swordsmen so many times and seeing them together, Pit somehow had never realized the two were together. Even though… he was the one who helped them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majority of this story will be IkeMarth focused and takes place during the few days before Ultimate was officially announced.

"Thank you again, sir!" Pit called out to the ice cream stand, his wings flapping happily while he was about to chow down on his most favorite ice cream; vallina in a waffle cone with specially designed wings on the side, covered in blue and golden sprinkles. It was also coated with a blueberry syrup. The flavors were meant to be themed after the fighters and the angel absolutely loved to it he flavor, a sentence he never you think of until today.

The angel took a bite out of the wings on the cone when he heard to people talking.

"You sure you're okay? We can head home, if you'd like. I know you're not really the dating type."

"I'm fine. Just a bit overwhelming going out like this after so long," Pit walked closer to some of the tables, where the voices were talking, seeing two familiar heads of blue. One leaned towards the other, seeming to take their hand.

"Well, we still have a whole day of things to do," he said, going into kissing his lover cheek. A feather flew passed the two, making them look to Pit, who's wings were flapping so fast at the sight. "Um, Pit, you okay?"

"How did I not know of this?!" he asked, smile on his face.

"Know about what?"

"You two! I didn't know Mr. Marth and Mr. Ike were together!" Pit cheered, taking a lick of his ice cream while doing so.

"But… you were there to help us, remember?" Marth told the angel. His wings stopped flapping as he tilted his head.

"I was? When?"

"It was before the first renovations start for Ultimate?" Ike told him. Pit continued to think hard. Hard enough to the point his wings stiffen.

"Nope, don't remember," Pit sat a table next to the couple. "Maybe refill me in?"

"But we-" Marth put a hand in front of the mercenary, who just sighed.

"We have time to tell him. If not, let's extend this date to tomorrow," the prince said. Pit pirked up and continued at his ice cream while the story started up. "I believe it was a few days before we got the word that preparations for Ultimate began, so that whole time I went from Japanese to just voiceless."

* * *

 

Marth went to set his sword at the sword rack he and the other Fire Emblem fighters had set up, finishing up his day after that match with Luigi. The only garments he took off were his cape and books, bringing them to his room until tomorrow. When almost to his room, he was greeted by Ike, who gave him a small wave.

"Hey, I got to watch that match of yours. You did pretty good, even though it was someone new playing as you," he said. The prince just nodded, trying to keep his face from flaring quickly like it always did around the mercenary. It's been that way since the Subspace incident and he's only shared this with at least four others. It was the only three girls at the time, as well as a specific angel. It did stay within the girls as a secret, but no more than that.

Marth snapped out of his thoughts as he went to his room to hang his cloak up and put his boots in his closet.

 "So, still no voice, huh? Really wonder what they're doing," Ike questioned, leaning on the door frame. Marth just nodded again, not turning to face him. The best thing he could do was give a fake yawn and go to his bed. "Oh, sorry, I'll leave you be, then."

Ike left, only to be replaced with Lucina, who had her arms crossed.

"Really? That's the only move you could have made?" She questioned her ancestor. Marth just glared at her, making her shrug. "The least you could have done was make a heart sign at him."

The prince just slammed his head into the pillow. The urged the Ylissean to grab him by the wrist and march out.

"Alright then, we'll just take this to that cupid kid, see if he can help!" Marth was trying to pull away, but didn't stand a chance. Especially since they are the same speed, and already at the ancient-looking home. Lucina knocked at the door, and waited patiently. When it opened, she was greeted by Palutena.

"Oh, hello, Luci! And Marth, I see," she greeted them, letting them in. "Is there something you need?"

"That son of yours. You said he's like a cupid, right? Well, Marth, here, is in need of some love help!"

"I guess this is for Ike?" the goddess asked, blowing her hair out of her face. Marth just sighed and nodded. "Figured. I'll go get Pit for you, then."

She left the room, leaving the two swords characters alone. Marth just glared at Lucina, who just shrugged.

"What? Just helping in being your voice," she explained. Heavy and quick footsteps came towards them and there stood the young angel himself. 

"Ms. Lucina, Mr. Marth! Lady Palutena said you needed me, which is a first?"

"It's more Marth than me," Lucina explained. "And it kind of involves Ike, too."

"Oooooh, okay, I can help, then!" Pit said, climbing over the couch and plopping down between them. "So what's up?"

Marth just shrugged, face turning red, but not being able to voice it. Lucina just sighed.

"You're good with helping confessions, right?" a nod was received, "Then he needs some advice on how to do it and do it to Ike."

"Oh, is that all?"

"Yep!" Pit jumped up and turned to Marth.

"Well, I'll totally help you out, then," the angel said. Marth just gave a nervous smile, holding his hands out, telling him he didn't have to. "So it was since Brawl, right? Maybe try to bring something related to that! Reliving memories is the best way to get close to someone! I mean it worked with me and Pittoo!"

"No it didn't!" Dark Pit yelled from the kitchen.

"I don't know, you two have gotten along better when you remember these things," Palutena said. The dark angel just shoved some chips into his mouth, continuing to watch his mirror twin.

"Also spend more time together. It usually develops a better relationship between both or all parties!" Marth just nodded, sitting up some. Lucina started getting up and stretched.

"Well, that's all I need, right?" Marth just nodded, getting up as well. "Really helped him, hopefully. Might be back if it didn't."

"Okay, well see you then if it didn't!" Pit told the bluenettes as they left.

* * *

A few months passed since then and all the excitement that was Ultimate has gotten all the fighters excited. Since the last direct, only one new fighter showed up and now it was time for the next direct. Everyone was getting all fancied up for this one, sinc the summer was always the best one of the year.

They were all told by Master Hand that each character will be getting their own announcement and be ready to see a few old and new faces.

Everyone was dressed all nice for the evening. Some were in dresses or full tux, but some were only in parts of some, since half of the fighters were small creatures that couldn't really wear much.

Pit was all bouncy with excitement seeing so many of the current fighters.

"So who do you think will be joining us this game? Maybe Viridi can finally be a fighter? Or how about that Shadow dude? Or another Fire Emblem character?! MORE STAGES?! MAYBE EVEN SNAKE RETURNS!" Pit's wings were flapping super fast this time. They stopped for a second as he turned to Palutena. "Lady Palutena, can you grant me to fly for a few seconds?"

"Of course," the goddess said. The second her magic was on the angel, he shot into the air and flew in super tight and fast circles while cheering. The flying was short lived as Palutena caught him, laughing. "Pit, you messed your hair up, again!"

"Oh, sorry! I just can't wait for what we'll hear!"

"We can tell. You're the only one who is this hyper over a stupid Direct," Dark Pit said. The room began to dim down as the fighters were greeted with a screen showing the Direct for Smash Ultimate. Everyone began to quiet down, watching the whole thing.

It was showing off all their current fights from Sm4sh, as well as the new Inklings. Afterwards, the unveil of all the older fighters from Brawl and Melee got everyone excited.

Then the announcements for each fighter, who came up individually to Master Hand to receive any new thing for this game. After Falco was both Marth and Lucina, since they were both fighter twenty-one.

"Now, there isn't much for you, Lucina, other than being classed as an echo fighter, but for Marth, I have something we never got around to giving you," Lucina stepped back, letting the prince have the centered stage. Master Hand just snapped, like with the others before him and gave a gesture. "Now, try to speak and say whatever you'd like."

"What do you-" Marth paused when hearing his voice. "Wait- am I- is this? Thank you very much!"

The two sword wielders walked back as Ganondorf went up next.

"Hey, digging the English voice, Marth," Ike said to the prince, patting his shoulder in congratting. Marth felted his face redden and he nodded.

"Y-yeah… feels good that others can understand me, other than Roy," he said. He felt Lucina nudge him as she walked back to both Robins and Corrins. He just lowered his head until hearing a distant 'Pssst.' Looking to the source, he saw Pit giving him a thumbs up in trying to tell him. The prince sighed and cleared his throat, getting the mercenary's attention.

"You need something?" he asked.

"Oh, no! Just clearing my throat, sorry!" Marth let some silence extend, took a deep breath, and then turned to speak again, "So… what new upgrade do you think you'll get?"

"Not sure, actually. Maybe they'll make me wear that old outfit of mine," the two bluenettes stopped when Ike's name was called as he walked over. "Only one way to find out."

Marth watched him go up and stayed quiet to hear.

"One thing for sure, I'm guessing you can tell you'll be getting your old uniform as an alternate costume, correct?" Master Hand asked.

"How'd you guess?"

"Kind of read it on you, but that's not exactly what's happening here," the giant hand deity snapped and right next to Ike formed a silhouette that slowly went upwards to reveal his original Brawl design. "Some outsiders of your series seemed to be upset that this version of you was no long in the game, so the Path of Radiance Ike will be an alternate costume of yours."

"Sounds pretty cool. At least I'm not wearing that myself," the two had a hearty laugh before Master Hand snapped the illusion away and let the mercenary go back to his group.

"Okay, now I'm convinced you just hacked the system just to predict that," Marth told Ike who just shrugged.

"Hey, it was just a lucky guess. I also know little to nothing about hacking," he responded, going to sit down. Marth joined beside him, taking a deep breath and deciding a new topic. 

"You think there'll be a new adventure thing like that last one?"

"Who knows? Let's hope it isn't something sudden like that last one, though. Still not sure if they toldus before hand or not."

"Either way, at least we're all safe now," he was running out of topics. Soon enough, suddenly and too fast, all the announcements have been cleared out and everyone was starting to talk to some of the old and new fighters.

Marth stayed in his spot, watching the mercenary talk with some fighters he had never met. Lucina and Pit joined him.

"So?" the two asked, breeze coming from the flapping wings. Marth just sighed, cancelling the breeze and making the two sulk.

"But I'm not giving up, yet," the prince stood, walking over to Ike. He cleared his throat authorically like the prince he was and got the group's attention. "Ike Gawain, when you finish up with meeting everyone, I'd like you to meet me outside for something."

"Wait, did you just-" the prince already ran off to the exit and leaned against the outside wall. He slowly slid down, unaware of Lucina, some of the other girls, as well as Pit, watching around the corner. He just sat there, waiting to see if Ike decided to follow him.

"Wait, where's I-"

"Shhh," Zelda told the angel, keeping an eye out.

It had felt like an hour had gone, and the prince just buried his face into his hands, thinking he forgot or dismissed it. Some tears weld up until he heard the door open.

"Marth, what did you need?" Ike called out, looking around for the prince, not realizing he was right next to the door. When it shut behind him, he turned and saw the prince just standing up and wiping his face. The mercenary approached him quietly and smiled. "I'm here now, so what's up?"

"Well… I…" a deep breath was let out as he held a strong face. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you. Something since Brawl."

"Okay, then tell me," Ike told him. Marth felt himself shiver as he clenched his fist. He just slowly walked to him, and stood close to the taller.

"Since Brawl, obviously, we've pretty much became allies of one another," the prince started, shaking some and maintaining eye contact. "I want to say that since then… I recognized something that was more than that growing within me. So I just want to say that I-I…"

Marth new the shaking was more evident, but his eyes just lingered away from the other eyes. His voice felt caught, as though something wasn't letting him speak. He try to continue, but he was stuck stuttering.

"I-I… c-can't say it…" the prince guiltily admitted, tears forming as he just went back down, but two hands had stopped him.

"Can't say what?" Ike asked him, calmly. Marth felt his face was reddening. He tried again, but only managed to wrap his arms around the other, surprising him.

"I… I really, really like you, Ike!" he finally got out. When he realized he did, he was smiling at his success, but was nervous when seeing his ally's face; shock and a little confusion. "I-I mean um… just jo-"

"Really?" Ike cut the other off, "Is that why you've been acting weird around me since the fourth games came out?"

"M-maybe," Marth admitted, blushing some. He felt a hand wipe his tears away and saw Ike was sharing the same smile with him.

"Can I tell you something, too?" the mercenary asked. The prince nodded, "Okay, first I need you to close your eyes, it'd be better to hear than see this."

"Alright, then," Marth closed his eyes and waited. "Go ahead and tell me, now."

At first, he felt nothing on him, thinking the mercenary just left him there, making him grow anxious. He wanted to peek, but didn't want the words to be ruined. That is if were words. Soon enough, Marth felt hands on his face, wiping something off again. He must of teared up when not meaning to at some point. Then one hand lifted off while one trailed to his lips.

"I-Ike…" was all Marth managed before feeling something on his lips. His eyes shot open when seeing the mercenary was there. His eyes closed back as his arms slowly wrapped around the other's neck. The kiss was a short lived on as both bluenettes pulled away.

"I love you, too, Marth," Ike told him. The prince just smiled, happy he no longer had to carry that single burden with him. He just hugged back into Ike's chest until some claps were heard, startling the two. There stood Lucina, Zelda, Samus, and Peach all clapping for the couple. "Um, how long have they been there?"

"Since Marth admitted that he liked you," Samus spot up, going back to picking up Pit, who had ended up falling asleep while waiting for the big scene to take place. "So since Brawl."

"It's good to see you two together now, though," Peach said. "I thought it would have never happened and would have stucked to being one-sided."

"Well, we should get back inside then. Party is still going, plus we should really get Pit back to Palutena before she leaves," Zelda said, pointing to the sleeper, his wings twitching in his sleep every now and then. The girls walked in first, then Marth, but was stopped by his new lover.

"Now that we're a thing, shouldn't we go in as that," Ike knelt down, hand out, "Your Highness?"

Marth just laughed at the action, "You don't have to be so formal with me! But… yes, we should go in as such,"

The prince to the others hand as they both went back in to finish the night strongly together.

* * *

 

Pit took a bite out of the remaining cone of his ice-cream as the story ended.

"Oh, I forgot I fell asleep when that happened. Guess that would have explained it," he admitted, going to stand up and seeing the sun was starting to setting. "Were we here for that long? I have to get back to Lady Palutena before she gets upset at me for being out for too long! See you two! Enjoy your date!" 

"Tell Palutena our greetings!" Marth shouted as the angel ran out of view. He was greeted by a sigh next to him, seeing a sulking Ike.

"What date? We kind of wasted it telling him why we're a couple, now."

"We still have enough time. Sunsets can usually make dates more romantic, right? And some stores are still open. We can go get some food and then maybe look up at the stars together," Marth suggested, lying his head next to his partners, holding a smile. "I promise tomorrow we can do more, no interruptions, okay?"

Silence was met until Ike looked to the other, "Promise?"

"Yes. If I break the promise, then feel free to punish your prince however you like!"

"Woah, I won't punish you for keeping a promise!" the mercenary laughed, the two getting up to continue their date while they still could.


End file.
